The Legend of Zelda: Trapped in the 21th Century
by anime-dragon-tamer
Summary: When Link, Zelda and the Six Sages are sucked into Hyrule's future and force to hide as average mortals, does this signal the return of Gannon? Please R&R!


**The Legend of Zelda: Trapped in the **21st** Century **

**By: animedragontamer**

**DT:** Hello everyone! This is fanfic I started ages ago (and only got to about two chapters done OO;) Anyway I found it and decided to post it to see what you guys thought (yah know, should I continue it or not) I wrote it when like three years ago so its not the best piece I've ever written, but I needed some more fics since my computer crashed and I haven't had internet for almost 2 years! The first chapter might be confusing, but please bare with me (I'm lazy, busy with school and I have to use my dad's annoying computer for internet) Well, enjoy! P.S. I don't own LoZ, just the alter egos I made up for them

_**Chapter 1: Dream of Remembering**_

_It's been about 10 or 11 years since Link and the 7 sages defeated Gannon and Zelda had sent them back to the time the quest had begun. The Hero of Time and the princess of Hyrule are now a happy couple living peaceful in their world, until one day that leads them to this moment of time…_

"Kyle…Kyle… Mr. Kyle Robinson, wake up this second!"

With the shouting of Mrs. Carson, the 9th grade Algebra teacher and the laughing of her 4th period class, this quickly woke up the 15-year old boy sitting in the back of the classroom. His head, which was laying face down on his desk, quickly shot up and looked around the room, but he soon learned that blinded by a white and black color. Then he realized that the paper the class was checking was stuck to his forehead, covering his face. He pulled it off and showed his peach-colored face with its light blue eyes full of shock and surprise. He quickly remarked, "I was not asleep!"

The class laughed even harder as Mrs. Carson sighed at his actions.

"Class settle down, settle down." she said, then turn her head towards the half asleep blond boy sitting in the back of the room. "Well now that we have your attention, Mr. Robinson, would you mind telling us the answer to #17?

"Uhhh…mmmmmm…I…uhhhh" Kyle stuttered as he tried to think. He suddenly felt like his mind was in a permanent brain freeze. He then just close his eyes, said the first number that he thought of and hoped it was the right answer. "57!"

He then heard an even louder wavy of laughter filled the emptiness of his mind. Slowly opening his eyes, Kyle instantly saw the cross face of his Algebra teacher.

"Oh, so," she glared at the helpless Kyle, "the area of the circle in #17, which has a radius of 43cm, is 57cm?"

"Uhhhh…" Kyle almost started to say but…

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." Mrs. Carson snickered as the class sent out another wave of laughter. Kyle sunk into his chair with a sigh of embarrassment. He looked over to his left to see the only person in the classroom who wasn't laughing at his embarrassment.

It was a teenage girl around his age staring at him with her own aqua blue eyes. Her long hair, which was a lemon blond compared to Kyle's own golden blond hair, was tied into two braided pigtails and draped over her back. She was leaned back against her chair and tapping her coral pink fingernails against the desktop. Then, she sighed gently and a faint smile came a cross her lips. Kyle couldn't help but smile back.

"Now Brittany," Mrs. Carson said, snapping both Kyle and the girl out of their stair, "since Kyle answer the problem incorrectly, would you like to answer the equation?" The way she said it though sounded like she wasn't give her a choice. The young girl Kyle was glancing at did nothing but sigh and look down at her paper.

"The answer is 135.02cm squared." she sighed with a slightly blank look in her eyes. At this moment, Kyle had looked down at his paper as well. He the realized that he had the same answer written down.

"Well done, Brittany." their teacher said with fake enthusiasm. She then turned her attention to back to Kyle. "See, Mr. Robinson, what you can do if you only DID your assignments, like Miss. Gibson. "Kyle did nothing but groan and slipped even farther down his seat.

"_How come she always treats me like this._" Kyle though to himself "_What am I... an idiot!_"

"_You shouldn't be thinking things like that._" another voice popped into his mind. He looked back over to his left and recognized that it was Brittany's voice inside his thoughts. She looked through the corner of her eye at him and once again her voice spoke in Kyle's head, "_No matter HOW true it is_." Kyle then saw a smile come across Brittany's face. He got a little aggravated at this, but did nothing, except stick his tongue out at her. But Mrs. Carson took this the wrong way...

"Mr. Robinson!" she shouted and surprised Kyle as he shot his tongue back into his mouth, "Don't you dare stick that tongue out at me, young man! Go to the principal's office NOW!

"But I..." Kyle said weakly but was instantly interrupted by...

"I SAID NOW!" Mrs. Carson shouted, once again interrupting Kyle, "And take off that silly hat of yours."

Kyle sighed at he stood up and removed the green baseball cap that he wore on top of his head, backwards. As he left the room, he said, "O.K., whatever. I'm going all ready." Brittany looked over her shoulder at Kyle with the look in her eyes that it was all her fault that he was in trouble. But she could do nothing but sigh.

Outside the principal's office, Kyle sat in one of those looks-comfortable-but-is-really-very-uncomfortable waiting chairs waiting to see the principal. Right now he was speaking with someone else but Kyle wasn't sure who it was. Out of a combination of tiredness and boredom, he yawned and closed his eyes. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

On the balcony of a huge castle, a man of about 20 stood there, viewing the sunset with his lovely wife. From here, they could see the sky above the forest; the mountains and the lake glow in a rainbow of colors. But from the desert…

Darkness spread across the skies like a wild fire. But this was not the darkness of night, but the darkness of evil. An evil that they thought was vanquished from their world for good. But they thought wrong.

He… had returned.

The young woman, about the same age as her husband, clung to his arm as they looked on helplessly from their balcony. Then a strange sensation suddenly came upon them. They could not move, as if some strange force paralyzed them. Then all went dark…

"Yoohoo, Kyle, wakie, wakie!" a voice broke his state of un-conciseness. After some groaning, Kyle finally opened his eyes to find himself staring into the face another 15-year-old girl. She was pretty normal looking, peach colored skin, ocean blue eyes, green sweater, blue jean caprices, green sneakers, except for one thing. Her hair, which she kept pulled back by a dark green headband, was green, the exact same green as Kyle's hat, which was lying on his lap, and the short-sleeve jacket he wore over his white shirt. But it wasn't dyed green, it was naturally green. And it didn't seem to bother her one bit.

"Oh, hey, Abby." Kyle said, yawning in the process.

"Let me guess," she replied, "you fell asleep in Mrs. Carson's class… again.

"Yup, and "accidentally" stuck my tongue out at her."

"Kyle, when are you ever going to learn?"

"Who knows, Abby? Who knows?"

The two of the suddenly cut their conversation short when they heard the door of the principal's office open. Then a 16-year-old girl with long orange hair, tied back into a ponytail and dark tan skin came through the door.

"Yes, yes I know now." She said as she walked backwards through the door. "Don't start any more fights with boys. Later, Mr. M." She closed the door behind her and looked over at the Abby and Kyle.

"Oh, hey guys" she said, happy to see some familiar faces after being in the principal's office for so long.

"Hey, Samantha." Abby and Kyle said in unison.

"So what are you all doing here?" Samantha questioned. Kyle almost spoke first, but Abby beat him to it.

"I was running errand for Mr. Harris. Then I ran into Kyle over here." she said, noting the small stack of papers she was carrying.

"Oh and let me guess." Samantha questioned once more, looking over towards Kyle, who was still sitting down in the looks-comfortable-but-is-really-very-uncomfortable waiting chair, "You fell asleep in Mrs. Carson's class again and you "accidentally" stuck you tongue out at her."

"Why is it that suddenly everybody knows how I get in trouble every time I do?" Kyle complained. Abby giggled a bit and Samantha started down the hall, but turned back around to say, "Because I know you better than you think. By the way, Mason's in a good mood today so be happy." Then she left to head back to class.

"Oh, Kyle, since your going to see the principal, could you give these to him for me?" Abby asked, handing Kyle the stack of papers she was holding.

"Uhhh…" the only thing Kyle said as he confusingly took the papers. But he didn't get the chance to say anything else before Abby said, "Thanks, Kyle. See ya round!" And with that she left in the opposite direction of the hall that Samantha took.

Kyle said nothing as he took the papers in one hand, put his hat back on backwards like he had worn it and walked over to the office door. As he was doing this, he thought about the strange dream he had.

"_I remember that day. But why is it haunting my dreams now? Maybe it means we're going back…home. Maybe… But then again…"_

As the dream and these thoughts rambled though his mind, Kyle slowly opened the door to the office and carefully walked inside.


End file.
